


Our Future Comes First

by nagoyadelay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Switching, That’s Future Kink in the Most Literal Sense, Victor Doesn’t Actually Know How to Read Those Tarot Cards, Victuuri’s Joint Savings Account (Background Character), future kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagoyadelay/pseuds/nagoyadelay
Summary: There’s only one downside to being in an established relationship with Yuuri Katsuki - given his incredible stamina, it’s impossible to have a quickie with him.Or so Victor thought, until…





	Our Future Comes First

It's two weeks away from the World Figure Skating Championships, and Victor Nikiforov is absolutely unraveling on top of Yuuri's dick after a grueling day of both coaching and skating.  He shamelessly throws his head back so that his hair scatters across his crown just so, in the way that he knows Yuuri likes the best, and Yuuri responds by tightening his already firm grip on Victor's hipbones.

"Yuuri, I don't know how much longer I can stay in this position," Victor says regretfully, because it feels _amazing_.  Their bed is very comfortable – Victor is a firm believer that if you're going to splurge on something, a high-quality bed is at the top of the list - but Victor's thighs are beginning to burn from supporting his own weight through a much-longer-than-the-average-person's-dicking as he holds himself upright.  He loves Yuuri's stamina, but the last thing Victor wants to do is explain to Yakov that he's popping his jumps due to a tight iliotibial band from riding Yuuri like a motorbike.

Yuuri pouts a little as he continues to thrust upward.  "But you promised that this was my reward for landing a quad flip at the end of a three hour practice."

"Yes, but I don't have your stamina, darling."

Yuuri lets out a playful _hmph_.  "Victor, if you want me to go faster just say so."

"Please," Victor says eagerly, gasping as Yuuri uses his leverage from below to drive into Victor more quickly, hitting the perfect spot with each thrust in a way that is causing Victor's breaths to take the form of erratic, desperate panting.

"You're so good, Yuuri," Victor stutters out from on top of Yuuri.  "You really like this, don't you?  When you're fucking me while I'm on top."

"Victor," Yuuri gasps as Victor begins to stroke himself.  Victor is close – he's been close for at least ten minutes – but Yuuri has yet to show a single sign that he might be tiring.

Victor tries to keep up a steady stream of praise in an attempt to keep his brain working well enough to stop himself from completely losing it.  "You're so beautiful, Yuuri.  Just think, we're going to get married and be together for the rest of our lives just like this, on any number of beds, in any number of countries."

Yuuri lets out the loudest gasp Victor has ever heard from him and then suddenly Yuuri's coming so hard that his shoulders shake; Victor can feel the trembling in Yuuri's legs while Victor is stunned and still on top of Yuuri's cock.  The shock to Victor is so great that he himself immediately comes all over Yuuri's stomach and chest.

"Wow," Yuuri breathes, looking at Victor with wide eyes and hair sticking up in a million different directions.

"Wow."

* * *

Victor's still thinking about the previous night with Yuuri as he begins practice, warming up by skating circles around the rink at half-speed to get a feel for the ice; is talking about the future the way to get Yuuri to come quickly?

It's been but an incredibly minor drawback to their otherwise completely satisfying sex life: now that two of them are in a well-established relationship, it's impossible to have a quickie with Yuuri Katsuki.  Lord knows they've tried, but after being late for at least four dinner reservations and once paying a small fortune in airline change fees after missing an international flight, they'd sort of given up on that idea.  And even though Yuuri has said he's okay with not getting off if they're in a hurry – "As long as you're satisfied, I'm happy," Yuuri had said – Victor felt it was a sweet sentiment but definitely not one that he agreed with.   Victor isn't satisfied unless Yuuri is satisfied.  Victor sometimes imagines their relationship as a sort of sweetly codependent, sexually charged Mobius strip.

"Vitya!"  Yakov yells from the other side of the rink.  "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course!" Victor lies.  He didn't even hear Yakov the first time he called.

Truthfully, the first ten or so times they engaged in any sort of sexual activity Yuuri shot off like a roman candle: loud, bright and fast. Though it wasn't like Victor lasted long either - he was still very much in disbelief that he was having sex with Yuuri Katsuki, Eros Personified, Incredible Skater Who Makes Music With His Body, World's Most Beautiful and Amazing Man.  He still feels that level of disbelief, but it's now tempered by the satisfaction that Yuuri is absolutely and without a doubt one hundred percent _his_ , that he's real and absolutely not going anywhere.

"VITYA!"

But now, if Victor's hypothesis is correct – that Yuuri might be _really_ into it when Victor talks about the future, into it enough that it's basically flicking a switch wired directly to an orgasm – this is a game changer.  They might be able to have quickies now!  No more agonizing waits until after an event when they're both in the mood and out of time beforehand!

"VICTOR!!!!"

And if Victor's proven right - how far down the rabbit hole does that trigger go?  And in how many directions?  Should Victor begin rattling off the names of their future children when Yuuri has morning wood?  Is it specific to their future together, or just Yuuri's idea of the future?  Can Victor get metaphysical on Yuuri?  Will Yuuri get hard if Victor starts leaving tarot cards around the apartment?  Is the Two of Swords too on-the-nose?  Would Yuuri be into Victor giving him a handjob while reading Yuuri's horoscope?  What does it mean for a planet to go into retrograde, anyway?

"VICTOR!!!!!!!"

Should he tell Yuuri?  Say it's true – that Yuuri comes immediately if Victor mentions their future together while in bed – what if it stops working after Victor tells Yuuri about it?  He wants to be able to give this to Yuuri, like a gift, since it's the one thing they've had difficulty doing together.  No, he thinks that he should definitely wait to tell Yuuri until he has confirmed his hypothesis.

"VICTOR NIKIFOROV, GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Yakov's face is redder than a ripened tomato and he's waving his arms like a wild orchestra conductor.  Victor's seen him in this state countless times; in a weird way, he sort of missed it during his year off.  Yakov's annoyance just means that Yakov cares.  Victor takes his time skating over to him.

"Yes?" Victor says.

"You're obviously distracted today.  Tell me, what could _possibly_ be on your mind that is more important than your return to Worlds?"

Victor taps his finger to his bottom lip.  "Yakov, if I give you an analogy, can you give me some advice?"

"If it means you'll do what I say, certainly."

"Let's say that you're in the middle of playing an arcade game.  Like Pac-Man.  And someone tells you that they can't wait to give you more tokens and play the next game with you, and that makes you, uh, run directly into a ghost."

"Do I look like someone who plays video games, Vitya?"

Victor sighs.  "Well, let's say you're baking a cake.  And someone tells you that they're going to keep buying you flour and eggs for the rest of your life and you'll keep making desserts in bliss forever and ever, and that makes you… take your cake out of the oven too early."

"Do I look like someone who has baked a _cake_?"

"Have you ever done anything?" Victor huffs. 

Yakov's eye appears to be twitching independently from the rest of his face.  He takes a deep breath.  "I'm going to be kind and pretend you didn't say that."

"If you knew someone really liked something, but they don't know that they like something, and you were afraid to tell them because you think they might not like it if they knew they liked it… would you tell them?"

Yakov looks thoughtful.  "Before you were born, there was a popular song called ‘En Rouge et Noir.'  I'd catch Lilia singing along to it every now and then, but she never mentioned anything about liking the song.  I purchased the record for her, and when she came home she was perplexed as to why I did it.  And then I never heard her singing it again, which was sad, because I loved it when she sang."

"So that's a no?"

"It depends on the circumstances.  Now get back on the ice, Vitya."

* * *

"We're going –," Yuuri inhales as Victor's mouth works its way across his neck, "to be –" Yuuri pants as Victor begins to mouth a mark beneath the pronounced edge of Yuuri's collarbone – "late for –" Yuuri's protests die in his throat as Victor takes one of Yuuri's nipples between his lips and gently scrapes it with his front teeth, the word "dinner" remaining unspoken.  Yuuri gasps when Victor looks up at him, feels the heat of his stare and the storm of his deepening breaths against Yuuri's chest.

"We still have about twelve minutes until we need to leave for Georgi's," Victor murmurs as his lips curve around Yuuri's abdomen.  Yuuri's head lolls back against a pillow as Victor sits up and begins lowering Yuuri's jeans.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Yuuri says, sitting up to remove Victor's shirt.  He moves to toss it on the floor to join his own discarded clothes, but Victor stops him.  He takes the long-sleeved shirt out of Yuuri's hands and folds it neatly. "I can't wrinkle this," he says with a sheepish grin. "It's the last clean non-athletic shirt I have."  

Yuuri chuckles softly.  "And whose responsibility was it to buy more laundry detergent?"

"Yours."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Why don't we make it up to each other?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sure you did something wrong today," Yuuri says, giving Victor a smack on the ass, which feels really nice, and Victor feels the slightest bit guilty, thinking about his earlier conversation with Yakov.  Victor tries to push that thought out of his mind as he removes the rest of his clothes and it's easy with Yuuri stretched in front of him, naked on the bed, stroking his cock and staring Victor directly in the face.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Yuuri says with a smile.

"How could I possibly?" Victor shoots back with a grin, leaning in to give Yuuri an open-mouthed kiss.  It's a pleasurable change of pace, to watch Yuuri take himself apart like this while Yuuri shamelessly, openly stares at Victor's body.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do it too?"

"Do what, Yuuri?" Victor teases; it's always more fun to make Yuuri say it, even when he knows what Yuuri wants.

"Touch yourself," Yuuri says.  "While watching me."

"I can do that," Victor says, easing down on to the bed beside Yuuri.  Yuuri's biting his lip as he looks at Victor, and it's one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.  It's definitely not going to take Victor much time to get off like this.

"How much time do we have?" Yuuri whispers.

"Don't worry about it," Victor responds.

"But –"

"We have plenty of time," Victor says.  He stops talking while continuing to stroke himself, trying to decide if it's really a good idea to test his theory.  He decides that it can't hurt to at least try, and he's only doing it because he wants to make Yuuri feel as good as Victor does, so why not go for it?

"Yuuri," Victor begins, "My future husband, you know that I'm yours forever, yes?  I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  Also, we should look into getting a shared phone plan.  I think it's about time..."

* * *

Victor feels fantastic.  He and Yuuri are exactly on time for Georgi's dinner party and Victor is all smiles, greeting Georgi's new girlfriend warmly and complimenting her earrings.  Victor wonders if this is how Pythagoras felt when he discovered his theorem.  The Nikiforov Theorem of Future Talk-Induced Orgasms.  Perhaps he should try renaming it –TNToFTIO is the ugliest acronym he's ever seen.

"What's gotten into him?" Yuri says to Yuuri, jerking his thumb in Victor's direction.

Yuuri just gives Yuri a goofy smile and says, "Oh, he's just in a good mood.  It's been a very good day.."

"This is different, though.  He seems very pleased with himself.  It's weird and I hate it."

"He let me try on his coat and take pictures!" Mila chimes in from the other side of the table.  "He never lets me wear any of his expensive stuff, not since Yuri and I ran over a pair of his boots with the Zamboni a few years ago."

"Can you pass me the meat, Yuuri?" Victor interrupts.

Yuuri grabs the meat platter from in front of him and passes it to Victor.  "You haven't had enough?"

"I can always use more," Victor responds.

"You're never satisfied, are you?"

"As long as you're satisfied, I'm satisfied."

"Well, I've certainly had my fair share of meat this evening."

"Oh, have you?  Are you suuuuuure?"

The rest of the dinner party -Yuri, Mila, Georgi and his new girlfriend, a pair of ice dancers that Georgi is friendly with - are all staring at Yuuri and Victor, forks frozen in the air.

"You guys never stop, do you?" Georgi says, rolling his eyes, and coming from a devastatingly hopeful romantic like him, Victor thinks of it as a compliment - even though it decidedly isn't one.

* * *

"We'll buy a small vacation house by the ocean," Victor says as he relentlessly, shamelessly fucks into Yuuri with the sort of balanced, even rhythm that would make a percussionist jealous.  "With a screened-in front porch to keep the bugs out. We'll have two sinks in the bathroom since you use too much toothpaste and glob up the bottom of ours.  You can do that to your own sink.  Our kitchen will have stainless steel appliances and all of our old kitchen gadgets.  Our new kitchen gadgets, such as our new rice cooker – the top-of-the-line Zojirushi that a generous friend will have purchased off of our wedding gift registry – will be kept in our apartment here in St. Petersburg."

Yuuri looks at Victor, his eyes blown wide with desire, tinted with a slight bit of confusion.  "Victor, you've… you've put a lot of thought into this."  Victor assumes that the confusion is because wedding registries aren't common in Japan, so he continues.  

"We'll open a joint savings account at Sberbank and the financial representative will ask us if we're married, and I'll say ‘Yes! Of course!'.  And then you'll show her those pictures of Makkachin wearing that ‘World's Best Poodle' shirt.  I'll translate everything she says about APY and minimum balances for you.  Later, I'll call and add you as an additional cardholder on my Platinum Amex, and we'll both reap the benefits of five percent cash back on grocery purchases and unrestricted access to airport lounges."

Yuuri's still moaning, though his face is halfway caught between bliss and bewilderment.  Victor thinks that he may be going a bit too far with this, but Victor Nikiforov is not a man who does things by half-measures.  After all, he initially went to Japan following the siren call of a Youtube video because a cute boy made him feel feelings at a party.   

Victor quickly presses a button on his phone, and the sounds of "Canon in D" begin to play through their Bluetooth speakers.  "Do you prefer Katsuki-Nikiforov or Nikiforov-Katsuki?" Victor whispers into Yuuri's ear as he strokes Yuuri's cock. "I know we haven't talked about it much yet.  Maybe we could just take each other's last names!  I'll be Victor Katsuki and you'll be Yuuri Nikiforov.  Or we could make a new last name if you prefer.  Niksuki.  Katforov."

Yuuri comes all over Victor's hand, and Victor follows immediately after, with five minutes to spare until they have to take Makkachin for her yearly checkup.

Yuuri gives Victor a strange look.  "Victor, what was all that?"

"All what?"

"You wouldn't stop talking.  You just gave me the most confusing orgasm I've ever had," Yuuri says.  "It was great, but..."

"I just got caught up in the moment, that's all."  Victor supposes that's true, in a way.

"You've been talking about our future together a lot lately.  Any particular reason?"

"No," Victor lies.

"Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"Absolutely not!" Victor says, nuzzling into Yuuri's shoulder.  "I just like thinking about it.  About us."

"Okay…" Yuuri says, but the strange look doesn't leave his face.  "Can you pass me my pants?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Victor calls as he closes the front door.  He's returning home from practice exhausted; he'd been at the rink all day, coaching Yuuri in the morning and skating in the afternoon.  He kneels down to pet Makkachin and scratch behind her ears while cooing about what a good girl she is.

Yuuri pops out of the kitchen to give Victor a kiss.  "Dinner's ready."

"It smells amazing," Victor says, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack.  He sits down at the table, where Yuuri has already laid out their food.

After a few minutes of voracious chewing, Yuuri breaks the silence.  "Victor," Yuuri asks tentatively.  "How's your dinner?"

"Great," Victor says, barely looking up from his chicken and vegetables.

"I didn't take the chicken out of the oven _too soon_ , did I?"

"No."

"Okay, good.  I was worried."

"Mmm," Victor says through a mouthful of food.

"And the vegetables are fine?  I bought them from the market after practice, so I thought they may be a bit _premature_."

"They're great.  I love the way that you roasted the parsnips this time," Victor says.  "Delicious.   _Vkusno_ ," he adds, looking up quickly to smile at Yuuri before turning back to his plate of food.

"Well, next time I won't be so _hasty_ with our meal planning.  I'll try to cook the rice _ahead of time_.  But not too _early_."  

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"You're emphasizing different words."

"Am I?"  Yuuri says with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to his plate and shoveling food into his mouth instead of saying anything further.

Victor decides not to press the issue.  He's hungry, after all.

* * *

Victor sits on top of his suitcase to close it; he's pretty sure he has everything he needs packed for Worlds.  He's starting to drag the suitcase out of their bedroom when Yuuri appears in the doorway in his underwear.

"I'm going to take a shower before we leave for the airport," Yuuri says.  "We still have a few minutes, right?"

"Uh-huh," Victor says, shamelessly looking up and down Yuuri's body while trying to get his gigantic suitcase to cooperate.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Oh my god, yes," Victor says, letting the suitcase fall over with a heavy thud as he chases Yuuri into the bathroom.

Yuuri's already in the shower with the water running as Victor takes off his clothes.   Victor slips inside the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

"Oh good, you angled the showerhead," Victor says.  "I don't want to get my hair wet before flying."  Yuuri rolls his eyes at Victor, but he smiles.

"We own a hair dryer, Victor.  You have shower caps."

"Shower caps aren't sexy."

"They are on you.  Well, kind of." Yuuri laughs, turning away from Victor to finish soaping up his body.

Victor huffs as Yuuri begins rinsing off his body.  Victor swears his mouth is watering.

"Well then," Yuuri says, giving Victor a light kiss.  "Now that I'm done with the actual shower… well, I don't know if we should do anything but shower.  We don't have much time."  Victor's face lights up, like he knows a heavenly secret.

"We certainly don't, do we?"  Victor says as his hands begin roaming frantically across Yuuri's back,

"Victor," Yuuri asks, "Why are you talking again?"

"I –"

"You know what I'd like, Victor?"  Yuuri says, giving Victor his best eros gaze.  

"An enthusiastic handjob while I take care to not get my hair wet?"

"No," Yuuri says.  

"Enthusiastic rimming while I take care to not get my hair wet?"

"I want your mouth on my dick."

Victor freezes.

"Do you not want to, Victor?"

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Okay then."  Yuuri leans back expectantly.  Victor is sure that he has a very strange and particular state of war on his face, torn between his desire to make it quick and his desire to please Yuuri and give him what he wants.

Victor decides to give Yuuri what he wants and begins moving south towards Yuuri's cock.

"Good decision," Yuuri says.  Victor gives him a questioning look.

"I'm going to talk this time," Yuuri says once Victor's lips are around his cock. "You know what I want to talk about?  Our future together."

Victor nearly chokes in surprise; he realizes that Yuuri has figured it out, Yuuri _knows_ , and Victor lets out a small yelp in surprise and his eyes widen in an "oh shit" way.

"Our future and all the things we're going to do in it," Yuuri continues.

Victor's not sure how long Yuuri can keep talking while Victor has his mouth on him; Yuuri's shaking a bit as he holds himself up.  "This week at Worlds, I'm going to make you yell my name so loud that the next room calls the front desk to complain and when they send someone up I'll give them my best apologetic face. But I won't be sorry.

"I'm going to make you come so hard that you feel fuzzy and weak in every single one of your nerve endings.  I'm going to come all over your beautiful face.  More than once.  While you're wearing a silver medal.  Because I'm going to have gold.  Maybe I'll let you kiss it.  If you do what I say, that is.

"And the best part?"  Yuuri can hardly keep talking; he's gasping, he's practically choking out the words now as Victor twirls his tongue around the head of Yuuri's dick.  "I'm going to do it over and over again, for the rest of our lives."  And Yuuri comes hard, and Victor swallows every last drop.

"Come here, Victor," Yuuri says, and they make out in the shower as Yuuri looks down at Victor's cock, incredibly hard and leaking at the tip.

"I won't last long," Victor says.

"Funny how that happens when you talk about the future, isn't it?"  And Yuuri lowers himself to take Victor's dick in his mouth.  Victor is still too stunned to talk back.  Yuuri works his lips around Victor's dick, gripping the back of Victor's thigh and angling his head so that Victor's fucking his mouth, and Victor comes in about forty-five seconds.  Today, Victor is the roman candle.

After Victor rinses off — an incredibly difficult task given that the aftershock of Yuuri's blowjob has rendered Victor's legs unsteady — Yuuri turns off the shower and passes Victor a towel.  "We're definitely going to miss our flight," Victor says with a frown.

"I called the airline and booked us on the next one," Yuuri says, waving his hand dismissively.  "They even agreed to waive the rebooking fees.  The Aeroflot booking agent was a big fan of yours."

Victor's jaw drops.  "Did you have this planned the whole time?"

"Just for a day or so.  I was upset that you wouldn't talk to me."

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you that you have some sort of... talking-about-the-future kink."

Yuuri smiles.  "I was a bit upset at first, but I forgive you.  But now we can explore it together.  And I give you blanket permission to deploy it if we're ever in a hurry."

"Really?"

"Yes.  And I'm sorry for putting my dick in your mouth instead of telling you that I knew."

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck and gives him a gentle kiss.  "Yuuri, never be sorry for putting your dick in my mouth."

* * *

"I got you a present," Yuuri says to Victor.  It's neatly wrapped in swan-print paper.

"Did you do this?  It's almost too pretty to open." Victor says, snapping a quick photo of the wrapping before tearing into the package.

He pulls out a box of tarot cards.

"So you can tell me more about our future," Yuuri says.

That night, Victor leaves the Two of Swords on Yuuri's pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG BIG thank you to:
> 
> \- [spookyfoot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot) and [renaissance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance), for offering to read this and helping untangle both plot knots and em dash problems (who’s got em)(i’ve got em too)
> 
> \- [reginar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reginar), for making me want to be a better writer
> 
> ...and everyone on discord who liked the excerpt and talked me into finishing <3
> 
> talk banking APYs or bad sex music with me on tumblr at [nagoyadelay](http://nagoyadelay.tumblr.com)!


End file.
